


Внешность имеет значение

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Incognit_A, которая хотела гарритом с сюрпризом и обломом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внешность имеет значение

Гарри сидел на парковой скамейке и недовольно рассматривал проплывающие в небе облака. Что за манера назначать свидание и опаздывать на него? Внезапно на его глаза легли чьи-то ладони. Ну наконец-то!  
\- Том, - фыркнул Поттер, - ну, ты как ребенок, в самом деле.  
Сзади раздался смешок, и Риддл, по-молодецки перепрыгнув скамейку, очутился перед гриффиндорцем и выпрямился, держа руки в карманах пальто и позволяя себя рассмотреть. Гарри был приятно поражен: перед ним стоял красивый ухоженный мужчина лет сорока. Тщательно уложенные чуть вьющиеся короткие черные волосы, аккуратные дуги бровей, шоколадного оттенка глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, небольшой, слегка заостренный нос, яркие губы, изогнутые в гордой улыбке. Стильный костюм в охристо-коричневой гамме, легкое, песочного цвета пальто и до блеска начищенные ботинки. Просто конфетка. Кто-то явно сегодня очень постарался. Поттер подошел к Тому вплотную и обнял за шею.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - улыбнулся Гарри и с удовольствием запустил пальцы в волосы мужчины.  
\- Я слишком долго этого ждал, - рыкнул Риддл и притянул Поттера в страстный поцелуй. Настолько жадный, что тот не сразу обратил внимание на его подозрительно неестественный вкус.  
Однако как только рецепторы пришли в норму, Гарри оттянул от себя мужчину за волосы. Точнее попытался.  
Раздался сердитый рык, и Том отлетел от гриффиндорца с такой силой, что еле удержался на ногах. Ничего не понимая, он посмотрел на Гарри и застыл в ужасе.  
\- Как. Это. Понимать? – с расстановкой произнес Поттер, при каждом слове потрясая перед риддловским носом зажатым в руке париком.  
Том открыл было рот, но, не зная, что на это можно ответить, просто закрыл его. И невольно отступил на пару шагов, увидев направленную на него волшебную палочку.  
\- Excuro, - и пред светлы очи Поттера предстало надоевшее ему до зубовного скрежета бледное безносое лицо.  
\- А теперь повтори, что ты мне обещал, - поттеровским тоном можно было заморозить пол-Англии.  
\- Перестать убивать магглов? – с надеждой спросил Волдеморт.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Провести проверку на умственные способности среди Пожирателей?  
\- Дальше.  
\- Легализоваться?  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы!  
Риддл сглотнул и совсем тихо ответил:  
\- Привести себя в порядок…  
\- Именно. И чем ты занимаешься вместо этого? Осваиваешь премудрости наложения грима?  
\- Но, Гарри…  
\- Молчать! Значит так, дорогой, или ты в течение нескольких месяцев возвращаешь себе нормальную внешность, или лишаться девственности я иду к Снейпу!  
\- Но он же страшный! – в порыве отчаянья взвыл Лорд.  
\- Не страшнее тебя, - отрезал Поттер и гордо удалился, кинув парик несостоявшемуся любовнику.  
Волдеморт зло швырнул чертов аксессуар в урну. Это же надо было так сглупить и в спешке забыть закрепить прическу посильнее! Лорд тяжко вздохнул и аппарировал к себе в лабораторию искать новые способы очеловечивания себя любимого, а то Поттер, чего доброго, действительно сбежит к Снейпу – придется лишиться такого ценного слуги.


End file.
